conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Conlang Featuring
Discuss which one to feature on the front page here Not sure how things work? Go here Honoured Languages Dangin Nira won this months! you may until the 21st of April nominate new ones before its closed, then for a week voting (also during nomination) may take place, on 28th it closes Discussion How come someone who's running can put multiple cons? —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 19:30, April 17, 2010 (UTC) : Go ahead and do it yourself too, as long as its not across all it has satisfying weight The Emperor Zelos 21:15, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: I am rather confused by the rules here. So if one's running they cannot "vote", but can put the "cons", and those have "statistical weight"? That's weird, and makes this all look like a crap shooting contest :( :( Adagio burner 21:58, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: Elementary dear Watson, You may not post a pro vote on yourself nor put con votes on everyone else, as that will be considered a form of self voting, and if you're not nominated and vote down all as well it still will not matter because all are given same minus. You place as a nominee max of 2 cons (or 3 if you want to con yourself for some odd reason) and any amount of pros The Emperor Zelos 22:03, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :::: Still not clear. "You may not post a pro vote on yourself nor put con votes on everyone else" seems to contradict with "You place as a nominee max of 2 cons". But whatever, I am not really interested in inventing reasons to hate all conlangs except my own and posting them as cons :( Adagio burner 23:59, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :: That's why you cant vote all to be con, you must always leave one to be either neutral or pro so the relative stats changes The Emperor Zelos 00:12, April 18, 2010 (UTC) :::You can vote on any language except your own.--Koppadasao 22:01, April 17, 2010 (UTC) The Discussion of Admins voting is now over, in accordance they will vote The Emperor Zelos 13:08, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Funny I just wanted to say i find it funny that it remains inactive for nearly 2 weeks here then BAAM its all over the place The Emperor Zelos 18:18, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Note For all those interested in discussion, check this Link out. Nominations: Nominate a language by adding it to the bottom of this list: *'Hi' I am nominating this because I find to be a very unique, nicely sounding/looking and interesting conlang (created by Adagio burner). It is a very good example of a conlang practically completely made up from the ground up. *'Delang' With Dangall featured, I will again nominate Delang, now about to be set in the same world as Dangall. Delang has an easy grammar and pronunciation, making it easier to learn and speak. (No need for your tongue to do contortions, in other words.)--Koppadasao 09:38, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Mis Hio' Mis Hio is a close relative to Hi, using the same basic concepts and root dictionary. It does away with long words of Hi, making it a more readable and better looking conlang. After I got some feedback on Hi being hard to read and pronounce I decided that I wanted a language that could be easily learned and used by I many, so now I switched my development efforts to Mis Hio. :-- Adagio burner 18:05, March 26, 2010 (UTC) *'Qâêr' : I am nominating this conlang because I find it to be very interesting, uniquely constructed and also a beautiful language with a beautiful script. It is created by akvii and is a very interesting language with many unique features that cannot be seen in languages such the IE family. It is a good conlang and though not yet completed, is a great piece of work and linguistic art. *'Thiskish' : I am nominating my conlang because although I am still finishing up on minor grammar (I have moderate and major done), I think it is nice and I can write sentences, making up words and putting them up into the dictionary as I go (except when they are already in the dictionary. I would appreciate input! =) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:20, April 17, 2010 (UTC) *'Logiano' : This language has a unique system of regularity based on logical ending modulation. It is designed to be very easy to learn with very flexible pronunciation and a relatively small word base. The details are still being smoothed out, but the basics are set in stone. I am currently developing a culture for the language based on sun worship. --Razlem 00:53, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Votes Voting Rules To make things clear, you can start voting before the 21st and until the last day (28th) change the votings whenever your heart so pleases. You will vote con or pro for a language, you don't have to do both, if you think it has only con then you vote con and describe why its con or pro. The rules will be these thought: #Self voting does not count to the total (There are far too few of us to dilute the effect). ##Pro vote on oneself is self vote ##Con vote on everyone else is self vote ##You may vote cons on all but one as a non-nominee, as nominee it is all but two. Pro votes may go to all but ones own conlang #Unregistered voters don't count, but are welcome to post comments and such. #Try voting what you think looks best, realistic, plausible etc. #Bots (ZeBot and Fakultinj) cannot vote at all. Voting *Hi **'Con:' The script offence is an eyesore, seriously the people would be plagued with dyslexia trying to read/write it. vii April 16, 2010 **'Pro:' A little bit Latin-sounding, quite efficient. A little heavy on the vowels, but other than that, not half bad. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) **'Con: '''The script is dyslexia inducing, phonology is barely said anything about. I suggest you try improving the script, making things more distinct and elaborate on phonology 'The Emperor Zelos' 10:42, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ***Dyslexia inducing? Then all Arabs must be dyslectic... Also, check out Armenian :) Adagio burner 15:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ****I woudlnt be suprised if either one is highly dyslexic'The Emperor Zelos' 22:50, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *Delang **'Pro''' It already has some speakers as seen by the facebook group, a good variety of diversity in the phonemes and some great examples in the language. Personally I don't like it, but its pretty decent and has some good work on it so pro from me.he vii April 18, 2010 **:The Facebook group has like two members and is inactive lol.—Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:36, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **::Ok I guess that sort of cons the pro but we'll leave it up here to be nice ;P. vii *Mis Hio **'Con:' least in my opinion the way roots and words join together in sentences in confusing in the sense of the letters and words being negated, this makes for confusing reading. I think this could be either explained better or represented in a better way. viiApril 16, 2010 ***I could not decipher the above (letters and words being negated? what is this about?), except for the "confused" part Adagio burner 15:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ****I meant in relation to the combination of what you called "roots and root phrases" and the elmination of the particles nd repeated root words/things. I think you have done a decent job at explaining it but I think its still a bit messy and the whole idea of it creates unneeded confusion and (for lack of a better word in this context) complexity. vii 08:22, April 20, 2010 (AEST) *****It's actually a very clean system based on few concise rules. Nothing messy about it. But yea, it's quite different from everything you'll find elsewhere, so you may have to re-read it a few times before you get it :) Adagio burner 00:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) ***I won't put my con here but I tend to find languages with really short words redundant because there are too many spaces. Chinese does not have spaces so I'm fine with that. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 01:52, April 17, 2010 (UTC) ****Interestingly enough, even with relatively short words (they are usually 2-3 syllables, so not that short), and a limited number of roots, my translations tend to come out about as long as the English original. And I really try not to cut corners and make sure all meaning is properly translated. Adagio burner 15:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) **'Con:' And like its relative this one also lack phonology in a proper manner ***This language is not about phonology. The sound system is kept simple on purpose and really needs no explanation. Adagio burner 15:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ****language without phonology is like a human being without organs The Emperor Zelos 22:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) *****It has a phonology, but a very simple one, and it requires no explanations. Adagio burner 00:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) *Qâêr **'Pro:' The script is beautiful. I like the flow of the strokes. The language is quite vocalic. That makes me believe that it can be a very pleasant language to listen to. Look forward to listening to audio samples if there is any in the future. --Deslee 00:11, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **'Pro:' Beautiful script, and it looks very usable. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:32, April 17, 2010 (UTC) **'Pro: '''Nice script, developing, useful, potential 'The Emperor Zelos' 14:55, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **'Con:' Nice script, but the language is too complex.--Koppadasao 15:03, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***Hehe you haven't seen much then 'The Emperor Zelos' 15:22, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ***What did you think was complex? Any input would be appreciated, though I think Hungarian and Finnish are more complex and they have many natural speakers! 'vii 02:19, April 19 2010 (UTC)' ****Kind of my thought aswell, If he think Qaer is complicated he should see real languages such as native americas, geezes they couldnt learn the language properly until the early teens! XD 'The Emperor Zelos' 16:21, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ****Nah. I consider Hungarian a break from Cantonese grammar. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:39, April 18, 2010 (UTC) **** haha ouch...but seriosuly, some of those Native American languages, intense stuff. Interesting though. 'vii 17:27, April 19 2010''' *Thiskish **'Con': Lacking sentence construction details The Emperor Zelos 12:59, April 18, 2010 (UTC) *Logiano **'Con': Unneccisery use of complex symbols, confussing multiple concepts togather such as voice, aspect, infitive gerunds. Correlatives are esperanto like, unnatuurally regular. The Emperor Zelos 06:19, April 19, 2010 (UTC) **'Con' The symbols re very complex and I dont belive them to be logical, example your symbol Ϸ for the H sound, i think this isnt smart as this, Ϸ is seen in many languages and known to have a completely different sound, you could have simply picked another symbol to represent your H sound and made it less comfusing, i think you have done this a few times in relation to your symbols. You also have confused mood, tense and spect with each other in your tables. I may not be a Linguistic master but i believe that Conditional "would see" is not in the tense category. You have some good basics but many problems cloud your conlang and your aim to make it logical has I think, very strongly backfired. No offence just trying to give critical criticism. vii 17:39, April 19, 2010 ***He have confused in voice aswell with aspect which i find extremely wierd The Emperor Zelos 07:43, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ***I had to re-define the grammatical concepts to make it easier to group together. There is no English equivalent to the 'tense' group, so I picked the closest word I could find. Same with the 'aspects'. I tried to make the alphabet as least conflicting as possible. C for example has different sounds in many languages. But if you add the tail, it is only known as an 'S' sound. Also, it's difficult to find typeable symbols that aren't part of another language, which is why it looks complex. Those being said I greatly appreciate your criticism. --Razlem 10:58, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ****You should redefine things as it makes it look aweful and highly unproffesional, if your language do group them togather in some manner that is alright, english have several unrelated things done identicly, but in the layout they should be seperated into their proper classes *****Well, since everyone feels so strongly about this, I'll change it when I get the chance. --Razlem 11:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ******It is just for a good layout, if people see "active" in "aspect" they´ll go "WTF!?`" and move on to something more sane The Emperor Zelos 11:12, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ******another thing to keep in mind is this, when writting for normal people use rather letter combinations like "sg" "ng" etc rather than foreign symbols not all can easily type The Emperor Zelos 11:30, April 19, 2010 (UTC) **'Pro:' Not just another cookie-cutter agglutinating-with-lots-of-cases language. This one tries to invent something new, and therefore is interesting. Adagio burner 15:10, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ***was that aimed at languages such as Umbrean or Qâêr? ^^ lol vii 08:46, April 20, 2010 (AEST) ***And more importantly, I dont see where that "new and interesting" is, to me it looks more like a mess for the moment with nothing out of the ordinary The Emperor Zelos 22:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) ****Ok, I'll give you that, it's a bit messy at the moment. But the author is trying to break some new ground, and that's important to me. Adagio burner 00:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) **'Pro:' Although it does have some non-fatal mistakes, I kinda like the language. I don't think the script is good, but it's not bad. It's pretty interesting too. Basically, I agree with Adagio burner. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Count: *Hi: -1 *Delang: 1 *Mis Hio: -2 *Qâêr: 2 *Thiskish: -1 *Logiano: 0